Vehicles, and more particularly trailers, are subject to important forces applied vertically on their wheels, especially under acceleration and deceleration conditions. Conventional suspensions use springs and shock absorbers to mediate impact of these forces. Springs may comprise helical springs, leaf springs, or air springs. Shock absorbers mostly in use comprise oil-filled or air-filled devices. Coil and shock suspension systems are generally bulky and are usually not easily modifiable or configurable.
Therefore, there is a need for suspension elements that economically provide improved riding safety and comfort.